A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus or a magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) apparatus is a well known magnetic resonance system using nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR).
An MRI apparatus obtains a cross-sectional image of a human body by using NMR. Since atomic nuclei such as hydrogen-1, phosphorus-31, sodium-23, and carbon-13 that are present in the human body have their unique rotating magnetic field constants due to the NMR, the MRI apparatus may obtain the cross-sectional image of the human body by applying a high frequency pulse by using a radio frequency (RF) coil to magnetization vectors of the atomic nuclei that are aligned along an axis of a main magnetic field and allowing the RF coil to receive a magnetic resonance signal that is generated when the magnetization vectors are realigned in a vertical plane due to frequency resonance. However, as a magnetic field is induced in a receive coil due to the RF signal that is transmitted by the RF coil, it is difficult to obtain an accurate result.